Completamente rotos
by A simple girl 22
Summary: Ellos dos estaban rotos, completamente rotos. Destruían todo lo que tocaban. Porque fueron criados para ser armas, para matar pero no para amar. Damian x Raven -Damirae


**Ellos dos estaban rotos, completamente rotos.**

 **Destruían todo lo que tocaban.**

 **Porque fueron criados para ser armas, para matar pero no para amar.**

 **Pero aun así sabían lo que era la lujuria**

Rotos, era la palabra para describirlos

Ambos lo estaban

El fue criado desde niño para ser el heredero de una liga de asesinos

Ella fue criada para no mostrar sentimientos ni emociones

El nació para ser un arma

Ella nació para ser un portal

Desde en el momento en el que _el_ se unió al equipo ella sabia que no iba a acabar bien

Desde el momento en la que el _la_ vio supo que ella era peligrosa

Después de la derrota del padre de ella hubo un acercamiento entre ellos, la atracción era inevitable, siempre disimulando

Se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero para ellos este dicho no calza, ellos solo son unas vasijas rotas intentando parecer reparadas

Luego ocurrió la traición de Terra y la lucha contra Slade y la hermandad de sangre

Aquello afecto mucho al equipo, la traición de uno de ellos

Aunque el nunca confio en ella

Y ella(Raven) solo quería darle una oportunidad a Terra aunque sabia que había algo extraño en ella

Solo se lamentaron un poquito, lo poco que sus retorcidos y vacíos corazones podían,lo cual no era mucho

Aunque eso ya ocurrió hace mucho

Era de noche otra vez, con sigilo el chico camino a la habitación de la chica, no toco la puerta, no hacia falta

Entro a la habitación de su compañera

Estaba oscuro, pero podia ver su silueta sentada en la cama observándolo cuidadosamente

El se acerco a ella como siempre la tomo del brazo

Ella no se resistió, no era nada nuevo

La paro de la cama y con rapidez la beso

Con hambre, sin ningún cuidado, porque el sabia que ella no lo necesitaba ni lo quería

 _Ninguno de los dos sabe como_ _comenzó_

Las manos de la chica rodearon su cuello para apegar mas sus cuerpos

 _Ni tampoco cuando_ _comenzó_

Las manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo,algo que ya había hecho varias veces, mientras levantaban poco a poco su blusa de dormir

 _No saben como terminar esto_

Y poco a poco se dejan caer en la cama donde habían compartido situaciones parecidas

 _Tampoco saben como acabara_

Mientras se besaban ella empezó a recordar desde cuando sentía esa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado

No sentimentalmente si no fisicamente

Sabia que el al igual que ella no sentía nada, a si que no podían destrozar algo que ya estaba destrozado

Aquello fue otra de las muchas razones por las que ahora se encuentran semidesnudos en su cama

Por la noche eran lo mas parecido a dos amantes, pero por la mañana no son mas que compañeros o amigos

Porque si los descubren habrían muchos problemas

Como los celos de Chico Bestia o de Donna

Y ellos no querían tantos problemas como los tenían Kori y Dick

Ademas ellos no sentían nada(o esperaban) el uno por el otro, pero los demás no los entendieran

Ella sale de sus pensamientos al ver que estaba desnuda al igual que su acompañante

El la observa con una sonrisa arrogante, ella daría lo que fuese por borrar esa sonrisa, pero no podía, y menos en su estado actual

El la vuelve a besar

El recuerda que de pequeño una vez leyó un libro sobre los demonios, siempre los representaban de dos formas distintas, ya sean unos monstruos con cuernos y cola que echan fuego por la boca, o como criaturas hermosas y seductoras que tentaban a los humanos

El cada vez que veia a Raven podia compararla con la segunda opción

Tanto el como ella sabia que debían parar, pero no podían y tampoco querían

Porque el vicio de poder sentir aunque sea solo un sentimiento humano "la lujuria"los tentaba hasta el punto en el que ambos se volvían locos

Una vez terminado su encuentro ella cae agotada y medio dormida mientras el se viste y se marcha de la habitación sin echar una segunda mirada

Cuando llega a su habitación se recuesta y al igual que ella piensa " **esto no volverá a repetirse** "

Pero sabían que eso era mentira, que eran unos cínicos y orgullosos que no aceptaban la realidad

La realidad de depender de alguien

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantan y ambos se reúnen en la sala con su equipo, ni siquiera se miran, no lo necesitan,pues saben que eso solo aumentara aquella tensión ...

Ellos piensan que el sentimiento que sienten cuando están juntos es solo lujuria, pero ¿y si hubiera algo mas?


End file.
